The Poison Black Crow
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: Before the "Chosen Seven" became the Arcobaleno, the Fedora Curly-Sideburn Hitman reads about the Black Poison Crow, an infamous Poison Cooking Expert. It is said that with one dish can easily kill a whole Famiglia without evidence to track. What the soon-to-be Arcobaleno don't know is that the 'Poison Black Crow' is closer to them than they ever expected. Rate: T Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**This is dedicated to all Skull Fanfic Writers.  
Author's Notes are at the bottom**

* * *

**The Poison Black Crow**

**Summary: Before the "Chosen Seven" became the Arcobaleno, the Fedora Curly-Sideburn Hitman reads about the Black Poison Crow, an infamous Poison Cooking Expert. It is said that with one dish can easily kill a whole Famiglia without evidence to track. What the soon-to-be Arcobaleno don't know is that the 'Poison Black Crow' is closer to them than they ever expected.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Among the Strongest**

To turn an ordinary dish into an unexpected weapon against your enemy is the specialty of those under the field of 'Poison Cooking' experts, a talent that shouldn't be underestimated. One person can kill a whole room of people without even touching them or minimal to no interaction at all. The experts can leave no evidence of said Poison Cooker behind, leaving no trail to root them back. It's also said the experts know the antidote of each of their poisons, even to the extent of knowing rare poisons and antidotes unknown to mankind.

There's a rumor that there's one Poison Cooker that exceeds to all current Poison Cookers of this era. It's a rumor since no one knows the identity of this special Poison Cooker. The only true known fact of this poison expert is that their signature is a black tribal picture of a crow.

Thus they dubbed this person the _**'Poison Black Crow'**_.

Other facts are still not clear. Many Mafiosos believe that this Poison Cooker is a woman since the signature is painted in black lipstick. This _'Poison Black Crow'_ is famous for taking out many Famiglias that deal with illegal prostitution and other similar fields with only leaving the innocents alive. It's due to this fact that many presume even more that this Poison Cooker is a woman. The fallen Famiglias all had something in common other than their line of dirty work and that is in their time of deaths they hold in their hands pieces of food still falling from their mouths or holding a glass of wine.

Many seek this _'Poison Black Crow'_ to make this person their ally but nobody –as mention earlier- can't find a trace of said person since there's no trace or evidence of this Poison Cooker, except for the signature, to track this person. The _'Poison Black Crow_' seems not to stay in one place for long. It seems this person has been traveling around Europe which makes it hard to predict the Crow's next move. There's evidence or -better term- rumors that the _'Poison Black Crow'_ partook in the Cold Decade Mafia War by helping in eliminating the biggest threats of the War. The result of this Cold Decade Mafia War is that majority of the Italian Famiglias, and other countries around Italy with their own set of Mafia Famiglias have been eliminated. Those Famiglia that survive took a heavy blow or about to collapse into nothing. Only a handful of Famiglias survive with less than half of damage than others.

It is said whoever has the _'Poison Black Crow'_ as their ally has advantage over all other Mafia Famiglias. It's all the matter of who can catch the Crow first.

* * *

**The Italian Mafia Times**

**Another Sighting of the 'Poison Black Crow'**

_The infamous _'Poison Black Crow'_s work this time again is a big scale for one person job. The group within 'Poison Black Crow' had a fight with the Orgoglio di Sangue Famiglia. The Orgoglio di Sangre are a growing small Famiglia that their business were in weaponry and some members were known to rape their victims while the victims bleed to death. Though this Famiglia was small they already had few connections with other strong Famiglias._

_They "were" a growing Famiglia until they meet their fate to the workings of the '_Poison Black Crow'_. There's few evidence that Crow –short for _'Poison Black Crow'_- wasn't alone in the operation of eliminating the growing Famiglia but there's no evidence if they are from a Famiglia or allied to one. Thus they conclude that it was an independent group. There's no doubt that majority of the damage is indeed from Crow._

_Once again nobody knows who this _'Poison Black Crow'_ is. Where will the Crow strike next? Who will die by this Crow's poisonous claw?_

* * *

The Seven Strongest, the strongest chosen of this era, is taking refuge in a wooden cottage near a mountain that is surrounded by heavy forest from the heavy rain outside. This is the day before they embarked to climb the mountain next to them for their final trial. Everything was quiet like the first time they all have gathered to meet.

In the furnished living room of the cottage, a curly-sideburn Hitman is reading the **'The Italian Mafia Times'** newspaper, even though one couldn't see his eyes due to his black orange-strip fedora, in the only brown arm chair that he claim as his own since their arrival to the cottage. The black Armani suited Hitman had his focus on the recent article about the _'Poison Black Crow'_. Many tried and failed to find this poison cooker assassin, including said Hitman.

Now you all may be wondering why this great Hitman is searching for this poison cooker? Quiet simple, Vongola is also searching for this person in order to make an alliance with said person. The Hitman had few close glimpses of the poison cooker, but the person soon disappears before it slips away into either the masses of people or into thin air. This gave the Hitman the idea that this person may also be a Master of Disguise, in which he snorted at the idea of a person disguising themselves which he finds repugnance at but it's an idea that he cannot discard. The only glimpse he has of the Poison Crow is windswept shoulder-length black hair with bangs, a face partly covered by a mask covered in black feathers with its ends looking like wings, and lips painted in black lipstick. It may be the only hint of the person's gender.

It quiet frustrates the Hitman but also couldn't help but be intrigue as well. A curl of a smirk appears in the Hitman's stoic face. _'As soon as this whole trial is over with, I'll resume my cat-and-mouse chase with this 'Crow''._ There's nothing in this world that cannot escape him yet there's this unknown identity-less (as well genderless) assassin that is providing him wrong.

'**Nobody**_ makes a fool out of me.'_

The last thought made a sour look appear instead of the smirk. If this person he is haunting down is not capture soon, not only will it affect his reputation, but also his pride in which nothing slips away from him. To yet capture this person is a fact that is mocking him. It's like claiming that he's not hundred percent perfect Hitman. And when the said Hitman is angry, he usually finds something or someone to take his frustration off. The next person that crosses him will be latest victim of his abuse.

"Here's your espresso and Luce's special oatmeal cookies, _Senpai_." A soft voice of a male (with a hint of strain in the last word) reached the Hitman's ears.

His next and forever-be victim.

A young man with the purple and black gothic-punk mix style attire, bend slightly to set down the silver-coated serving tray with the mention items in front of the Fedora Hitman and stood straight up again. His purple make-up which is round lower eye-shadow, purple teardrop under the left eye, and purple painted lips still cover his face since all the Seven Strongest arrive in the cottage. It matched with his spiky short vibrant hair and eyes. His ear-to-lip pierced chain, two studded right eyebrow, and below-the-lips pierce stud still had shine to their silver coated surfaces. This person was no other than the Immortal Stuntman Hated by the Grim Reaper, Skull. Or the group's 'Lackey' as everyone except for the Master Martial Artist Fon, and the Shaman Woman Luce, has labeled him.

Skull grumbled a bit after his task. The Hitman forced him to call him "_Senpai_" ever since the Hitman found out that he knows Japanese and also the youngest of the group due to his appearance. It didn't help that the Hitman also knew he's part Japanese as well, due to Miss Luce. When the Hitman gave no indication that he heard anything, Skull turned around to head back to the kitchen where he came from until a force on the back of his legs made him trip and meet the wooden floor.

"Next time, don't bring my espresso late _Lackey_ or you'll meet my foot to your face next." The words are laced with amusement. Skull's black gloved hands by his head clenched into a fist, he immediately rises from the floor and meet eye-to-eye despite the Hitman sitting down on the brown armchair.

"I'm **Nobody's** lackey!" With a scowl planted in his face, he turned and marched to the hallway that leads to the kitchen but not before muttering a curse under his breath.

When the Stuntman left, the Fedora Hitman returned to his newspaper but frowned at the curse uttered from the _'Lackey'_, though one wouldn't be able to see the frown due to the fedora. In his years as a Hitman, the curly-sideburn man was accustomed to have people lower than him in the mafia world to serve him without question, by either fear or admiration. Yet, there's this _'teenager'_ who's defying him. The _'Lackey'_ should be glad to be serving someone like him. For the life of him, he can't see why the "Man in the Iron Mask" also invited the idiotic teen. He's in the group of the seven strongest by severe luck due to his '_ability_' to survive from death. The Hitman snorted at this. This just proves that idiots like him can last in the world of the Mafia by luck, a luck that will soon run out.

Leaving his thoughts for a moment, the Hitman folded the newspaper to retrieve an oatmeal cookie from the silver tray. With a single bite from the cookie the Hitman returned to reading his newspaper without the awareness that he let out a small smile leave him from the goodness of the cookie.

* * *

The scowl in the stuntman's face, Skull, had with his encounter with the Hitman is still present as he made his way to the kitchen. That is…until he hears a humming of a woman coming from the kitchen just a few feet away. Skull stops to give out a small sigh but it erases the previous visage so he won't give more worry to the woman that is in the kitchen. With a calmer atmosphere and a small smile adorning on his lips, the stuntman entered the kitchen. Also taking in mind that there's nobody around to eavesdrop anything from the kitchen and the rest of the group members are busy with their own thing.

"Hey Luce, I did the order for the _'ass'_ like you asked me to." Just as those words left his mouth, Skull opened his mouth again to catch a ball of cookie dough towards his face. As he's chewing with a smirk a woman with a white one-piece flowing dress and short-to-the-chin dark-green hair with a long back ponytail had her arm out while holding out a wooden spatula stood in the middle of the kitchen, in other words she's the one who threw the raw pastry ball. Her dark ocean bore holes into purple ones of the stuntman but he didn't flinch under her gaze. Skull knew that she doesn't like cursed words around her, but he did it as a playful gesture.

A swallow and with a lick of his still-smirking lips, Skull commented on the pregnant woman's cooking. "Glad to know that doesn't kill me now like in our younger days, ne Luce?" Another raw pastry ball went flying towards him and the Stuntman successfully taught it in his mouth. The young pregnant woman huffed and carefully crossed her arms so as not to harm her swollen belly but still showing her frustration with her narrowed eyebrows.

"Do you have to remind me how bad my cooking once was? I learned haven't I?" The woman's eyes followed the Stuntman as he made way to the other side of the counter were there are other bowls of different food for the upcoming last dinner before their final trial. The woman, the Shaman Woman Luce, came to her original spot in the counter to finish preparing the food. Skull looked at the woman finishing the meals before adding his thoughts, his face in a deadpan face.

"As long as you have that photo of me in my preteens then yes I will still taunt you about your cooking. Because if you don't recall, I was the one teaching you how to properly cook the food or else you'll be still poisoning everyone. Seriously a little kid would know to use cinnamon than black pepper for cookies." Lowering his head to dodge a swipe from the woman, Skull looked over the continents in the counter. Changing his face to a slight less deadpan visage, "I see that you're making lasagna for dinner. No doubt a request from that _'ass'_, right?" it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Tasting the sauce from one of the bowls with one gloved finger, Skull rose from his observation to furrow his eyebrows at the continents of the table. Luce let out another sigh company with a roll of her blue oceanic eyes. "Yes, I'm making lasagna." Switching to a snapping tone, "and how many times I have told you not to cuss around me! You know I don't like how my brethren cuss out. To me it gives out bad vibes or bad luck to the air."

Skull scorned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not pure minded like you Luce. And if I cuss, it's for a good reason too. Unlike you, I'm considered the bottom of the food chain to these people." At this Skull's half of his face turned into disgust. Unfolding his arms he reached to his attach bodysuit pocket and took out a black tube of lipstick. When Luce noticed the lipstick tube she narrowed her eyes and once again snapped at the purple hair stuntman. "_Skull_," Luce hissed in a warning while planting her hand in her hips, "you better not do what _I think_ you're planning on doing."

To say that Skull is surprise is an understatement. His eyes widened at the woman's sudden anger, which years ago he has and still is considers a sister just snapped at him. Those bursts aren't rare but not common either. With a slight surprised face and holding out his hands out as a sign to calm down -and defensive as well- Skull held the lipstick between his right hand's thumb and point finger. In a calm voice he explained his situation.

"Luce…" he started a little bit uncertain but still continued in a calm voice. "This is purple lipstick and not the _'other'_ color. The raw pastry made me lick more of my lipstick to wipe it out. Remember that I apply lipstick out of habit more than anything. Look it even says _'707 Mauve'_ in the bottom." Skull holds up his right hand higher to show the number in bold white letters. As soon as the woman sees the numbers, that's when she calms down. With a guilty look down at the counter, Luce apologized to the Stuntman across from her.

"I'm sorry Skull. It's that I've been more of mess of emotions lately." A little giggle escapes from her pale coral lips. "Guess that it won't be long before my child is born, ne?" Her small hand rubs through her swollen belly. As she did her motherly gesture, the Stuntman lowered his hands to his side and lets out a small gentle smile. There's just something about children that have innocence to them that makes him smile no matter the situation.

Thinking about conversations, Skull looks up at the clock from the wall next to them near the counter. It won't be long before the sunsets over the mountains nearing nightfall. Thankfully the rain outside seems to be over for now because it will rain again in the night. Turning back to his pregnant sister by bond, Skull lightly coughs to gain the attention of Luce. When Luce looks ups from petting her stomach, Skull indicated the clock with his chin to show the time. As soon as numbers registered in the Shawoman's mind she gasped in wonderment of how much time has passed. With a now a cheerful demeanor (in which Skull is grateful for the mood change) and with a smile, she indicated with her eyes to a wooden weave picnic basket on top of a table.

"Sorry to keep you up Skull. All the food you've done is finished by me. I even added a bit more food for just in case you're hungrier and added extra utensils for just in case." She gave a winked at the Stuntman. A chuckled escaped from Skull as he made way to grab the basket and head to the door.

"Thanks Luce and don't worry I'll bring an umbrella with me. And see you at dinner." Skull abruptly stopped halfway to the door with his back facing the oceanic eye Shawoman. A serious air surrounded Skull as he turned around halfway to meet Luce's eyes that are on him. With a serious tone, he addressed the issue that he had ever since they arrived to the cabinet.

"Luce… there's more to this than a simple trial isn't it." Luce smiled but didn't say anything. They knew each other the most than anybody in their current group could ever imagine. No words are needed to be said to Skull's statement to be confirmed to be true or false. Another small smile appeared in the Stuntman's painted face. "Regardless of the answer, I've have responsibility as your brother to go with you no matter where you go. Until the end of our time, I'll be by your side."

And with that he turned around to head out of the kitchen. As soon the Stuntman left, the white dressed Shawoman added more strain to her smile as she looked down at her swollen belly while holding with one hand and rubbing with the other. She couldn't be more grateful to have a brother like the Stuntman since their younger days.

"Oh! I almost forgot", the Stuntman only popped his head to the side of the door. "If I come back with a bruise, don't be alarmed. Aaannnnnd you put sugar-instead-of-salt-in-the-sauce-of-the-lasagna. Bye!" With that he quickly retreated to go outside to the garage shed that is detached to the cottage.

Luce blinked at the fast retreat of her brother before tasting the sauce with one finger. A look of disgust quickly appeared as soon the sauce touch her tongue. A disappointed sigh escaped the young woman.

"Guess I have to start over again."

* * *

Skull opened the door to the garage shed while turning one the lights that held the weave basket and a small umbrella in hand. Stepping closer into the small garage that held his bike, he closed the door behind him and walked towards the small table in the middle to lay down the picnic basket and the umbrella. At the end of the garage away from the door, in the floor lay a lump figure covered in blanket that he brought on the first day they came to the cottage waiting for any news of their last mission. Like any great actor, Skull gave a sigh in order to go into one of his few character personalities, his most trusted card _**'The Fool'**_.

With _'cautious'_, Skull walk towards the cover figure while purposely ignoring his sense of a presence in the ceiling, he already knew who it was. When he was few steps away from the figure and stretched out a hand, a heavy figure silently jumped down and tackled him from above-behind to force him to the ground with his attacker. A _'choke and an air squawked'_ left him as the attacker had him in an arm lock around his neck. Hands quickly grab hold on the arm, but with his _'strength'_ he couldn't fight off the attacker. Before he can no longer _'gain more air into his lungs'_ his attacker gave out a low chuckled before letting go of him. Skull sinks to the floor in his knees while _'coughing'_ and nursing his neck with both of his hands.

"You _really_ need training. Or else you'll be dead if it wasn't me who attacked you, Kora!"

Skull looks up from his position on the floor to shoot a _'weak'_ glare at the tall blond military uniform guy standing there with his arms crossed as he was superiority. His short hair is away from his forehead by wide thick camouflage bandanna with a black circle pin with the numbers **'01'** in white font. His rolled-up-sleeve green military jacket was open to reveal a blue shirt and dog tags hanging from his neck. Green faded military pants that match with the jacket and the pant legs tuck into black military.

"Well, _Colonnello_ aren't you strong enough to ward of an attacker near here. OR did you forget nobody would be dumb enough to follow us. Oh! Wait! you followed that gal Lal Mirch all the way here. So that makes you dumb."

A foot to his gut had him lying on his back while the Military Guy, Colonnello, went to the table to get his food out. While wolfing down with his back towards the stuntman lying down, Skull heard, despite the food in the other's mouth, that next time his military book will kick where the sun don't shine down.

The stuntman lifted and lean against his elbows. One of his fingers petted the other bodysuit-attach pocket that held his _'other'_ lipstick but then an image of Luce appears in his mind. _"Calm down Skull. He's not worth killing even though nobody knows he's here apart from me and Luce. Calm down."_ With a quiet sigh Skull got up slowly and advanced towards to the other side of the table, across from the blond guy. Grabbing his small portion (or better yet the food that the Blond haven't devoured) and started to eat at normal rate than the other eating as if the food will disappeared if stops to take time a breath of air.

Within minutes, Colonnello finished his meal and the small desert he got from basket. For Skull he's eating his blueberry pie with whipped topping. Before he took his fourth bite from the pie, a hard smack to the back _'almost made'_ him drop his pie. He turns sideways to face Colonnello who had a big grin in his face.

"Give my compliments to the chief. Oh! Wait! You can't because the others would know you're housing someone and that would be stupid, no?" Finishing his sarcasm the blond turn around to lie in his temporary makeshift bed in the far side of the shed and try to relax. Skull grumbles under his breath at the retrieving form and turns his back to face the other way and returned his attention back to his blueberry pie.

"_You're welcome! You stalker jerk! Be grateful that I'm not playing my __**'**_**Poison Black Crow'**_ card."_

For a brief moment Skull's eyes glowed of his Cloud Dying Will Flame and a sly smile appeared for only for all that to disappear as if it never was there to begin with.

He's truly a Cloud.

* * *

Please Review and/or Fave this Story.

If you have questions about this or want to point something out, you can also go to my Fanfiction Tumblr and can ask Anonymously. Below is the address (Just remove the spaces)

www. fanfic author bluecapricorn. tumblr .com


	2. This Author Needs Your Help!

Hello Everyone! This is BlueCapricorn.

Sorry to disappoint everyone that this isn't a chapter to this story, but there's a reason why I posted this.

I NEED EVERYONE's HELP!

Here's how it goes. As you all know that Skull is 'Poison Black Crow', so there's this concept of whatever I should have Skull's Secret be expose or not to the Arcobalenos. Also I have a slight Writer's Block. Here's how you can help me.

1) In my profile there's a Poll for all of you readers to vote "YES" or "NO" for Skull's secret to be out.

2) If you have something to point out in the first chapter please don't hesitate to point it out.

3) Want to give out ideas? Do it by a either a review, PM, or even as Anonymous in my Tumblr account which there' a link to it in my profile.

You will be **CREDITED** for your ideas and reviews. Even your questions will be post in the upcoming chapter.

Thank You All who is reading this. I will try my best to update my story.

-BlueCapriocorn


End file.
